Magnes Coalbrow
Magnes Coalbrow Brewmaster, Alchemist, Adventurer and Gentleman Extraordinaire Magnes Coalbrow is a member of the Company of the Tabby Cat, an adventuring company formed in the nation of Arglondar. In fact the cat that the company is named after is his. Magnes is an alchemist, a brewmaster and a bit of a scoundrel. Standing at a crossroad is a Dhouvarr, about four and a half feet of stocky build. A traveling pack festooned with gear takes up much of his back with a stocky metal banded cask on both sides of the backpack. The humanoid wears a hefty looking manner of leather armor with belts and pants stuffed with various pungent smelling things. He wears a fine hat with a short beard of sun bleached dark hair. His cheeks bear the color of one comfortably drunk. Born in the last true city Magnes (been called Magnus for so long even he hardly remembers the correct spelling for his name. Perhaps his grandfather was drunk when he named him.) Past of the Coalbrow family, who once had another name long ago but many centuries ago they lost that knowledge along with much else of the family name as refugees. They settled in Pheombar and proved the monkier that became their name was apt. A smith family by name with only one black sheep barring Magnes, his grandfather Bismat who vanished for fourty years only to return at the head of a full cart with two oxen. The cart stacked with gold and precious metals. Bismat never spoke of the hows or whys but in the presence of such wealth the Coalbrow family welcomed their lost one and didn't pry terribly deep. They even let the odd man choose a name for their second grandson when he was born many years later. Apparently the man drank quite heavily though thus Magnes (yes with an E) was named. The perk of being a secondborn was to be permitted to lag some in his studies of the family business. The young dwarf finding quiet company in his grandfather compared to the hustle the rest of his family went about their day with. Then one day Bismat died, they held his wake and sorted through his pockets. Magnes found the old mans personal journals and discovered that he hadn't just been a dwarf with a penchant for strong liquor, he had also been an alchemist of fair skill, the coot had written memoirs and instructions about his learning with Magnes specifically in mind. Magnes followed Bismat's request to not inform the family what he was and Magnes took up the art of Brewmaking. His family was displeased with his vocation choice but in the end they relented and let him pursue it. So loaded with brewers gear and his grandfathers books secreted away the dwarf traveled from the land of his home into a world he had never before seen. The Dhouvarr now travels the roads seeking landmarks and people his grandfather had wrote on. Worshippers Temples and Shrines Category:People Category:Company of the Tabby Cat